


My Little Avengers 1: A Frozen Heart

by Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead



Series: My Little Avengers [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I LOVE THIS IDEA, I'm glad that I decided to transfer this story here, Imported from FanFiction, au where EQ 2 doesn't happen, yes I'm going with this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead/pseuds/Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead
Summary: Twilight has a new mission: rescue the Crystal Heart from a mysterious alicorn. What she must do to do so? Go through the portal to the human world again and join the Avengers, apparently. What will happen? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from My Little Pony or Avengers. Rated T for fight scenes, some language, and life-and-death situations. Imported from FanFiction. Originally written in 2014. Full work.





	1. Stolen Heart

"Twilight, hurry up!" Applejack called. The orange pony fidgeted with impatience. "We're going to be late for our train!"

Princess Twilight Sparkle and her five friends were going to Canterlot to celebrate the 5th anniversary of the beginning of their friendship on the Summer Sun celebration. The princess, however, was in a tizzy. No matter how often she helped with the celebration, Twilight couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen, given that it was two weeks before the actual celebration and Princess Celestia had urgently called them to Canterlot. The young princess searched her room for everything that the friends could possibly need while in Canterlot.

Once she had quadruple-checked everything, she finally relaxed a little. She came out with many overstuffed bags on a wagon behind her. Spike, her faithful dragon assistant, pulled the wagon easily. After so long with Twilight, his muscles bulked up and he became stronger with age. Applejack relaxed as well when she saw Twilight come out. They walked to the station, where their friends were waiting for them, calling over to show them their saved spots.

* * *

In the Avengers tower, Tony Stark paced with anticipation. Director Fury had announced that the Avengers was getting another member and that he was escorting their new teammate to the tower personally. Thor was nervous, too, fidgeting and turning Mjollnir over and over again in his hand. Clint Barton was looking for something to eat in the fridge, but didn't succeed. Natasha Romanov was nowhere to be found, and Hulk was trying to stay calm. They didn't know why, but something in the air told them that their whole world was going to be crashing down on top of them.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, the six friends were departing their train and heading towards the castle, wondering what reason Celestia had for calling them to Canterlot so early. When they arrived at the castle, they rushed to Celestia's throne room. After they gave the customary bow, Twilight asked, "What's going on? Is there something wrong?"

Celestia, looking crestfallen, replied, "Do you remember the mirror that I showed you a few years ago?" When Twilight nodded, remembering all the human versions of her Ponyville friends, Celestia continued, "It is in danger once more. The Crystal Heart has been stolen from the Crystal Empire. We need you to go through the mirror and get it back before its captor can use it to destroy that world."

Twilight asked, "What did the thief look like?" remembering Sunset Shimmer, who had stolen her crown and Element of Harmony the last time the portal opened.

It was Luna who answered, "It was an alicorn like us, but it had green skin, black mane and tail, and a swirl of snow as its cutie mark. It wore gold armor with horns on the helmet. Is that enough information?"

When Twilight nodded, Celestia explained, "I talked to one of that world and they will help you apprehend the thief."

Luna added, "Last time you went through the portal, you went near the end of the week. This time, you have six days to find the Crystal Heart before the portal closes. Are you ready to go through it again?"

Twilight thought for a moment, then made a decision. "I'll go. Wish me luck."

Celestia put a bag on Twilight's back and saw her off. Twilight took a deep breath and went through the portal.


	2. New Member?

Director Fury looked hard at the portal on the SHIELD helicarrier. A girl about 21 years old walked through with a purple backpack on her back. She wore purple clothing, and it consisted of a size small T-shirt with Twilight's cutie mark on it, a pleated plaid skirt, and boots with white accents. She spoke as of someone who was trying to get a hold on the situation: "Hello, sir. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia sent me. Who are you?"

"I'm Director Fury of SHIELD," Fury replied. "Glad to know who's helping. A villain has a strange artifact commandeered through the portal that you just came through. It looked like a heart carved out of crystal. Know anything about it?"

Twilight answered, "That's the Crystal Heart, the most powerful artifact in Equestria. Someone stole it, and chaos is beginning to spread from the Heart's rightful home, the Crystal Empire. Without the Heart, Equestria could fall to chaos. Not even the Elements of Harmony would be able to protect its citizens. I was sent to get it back before the portal closes."

"Know a guy named Loki?"

"Don't believe so."

"He stole your artifact and is using it to cause chaos to spread over the world. Time to meet your teammates."

* * *

As Director Fury walked into the Avengers tower rec room, where everyone was waiting, Twilight looked around and thought,  _This is not a lot like Canterlot High._

"Avengers," Fury announced, "Meet your new teammate: Twilight Sparkle. She is from a different world, but I doubt that any of you know her. Take some time to get to know her while SHIELD tries to discover the whereabouts of Loki."

Fury exited the tower, leaving Twilight to just stare at the five new people that she had to work with to help her find the Crystal Heart. Tony held his hand out and said, "Welcome to the Avengers, kid. Name's Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. The blonde's Thor, green guy's Hulk, man in black's Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, and redhead's Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow."

"Why do you wear a crown?" Thor asked. "Fury never said that you were royalty."

Twilight replied, "Back in Equestria, I'm a princess. I must have forgotten to take my crown off. I've gotten used to it since the last time I went through the portal."

"Last time?" Widow asked.

"Long story. We have a graver matter on hand, though. A guy named Loki stole the Crystal Heart and will use it to cause dischord and chaos in your world while Equestria falls to chaos, as well. Without the Heart, there's nothing that can protect Equestria from the forces of chaos," Twilight explained.

"Got any abilities?" Hawkeye asked suspiciously.

"No idea. Things might've changed since the last time," Twilight answered with a tone that said that she really had no idea.

"Let's try it out," Hulk challenged.

"Calm down, Hulk," Tony said.

Twilight took a deep breath and said, "Might as well try. Better to know sooner rather than later."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the couch that Thor and Hulk were sitting on, and waited for something to happen.


	3. Getting to Know You

Thor and Hulk suddenly noticed that everyone was underneath them, and Hulk jumped down from the floating couch. Twilight let the couch gently down, and realized that her alicorn powers might just still be intact. She then tried another thing: flying. She passed with flying colors (pun intended). The Avengers all stared at her in admiration. Steve, whom everyone had forgotten in the past few moments, cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, miss, but since Tony has forgotten to introduce me, I'll introduce myself. Captain America, aka Steve Rogers."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Twilight replied.

Tony said, "Nice to have the power practice and the intros, but we should be looking for Loki. How powerful is this Heart, anyways?"

"Enough to cause chaos throughout your world," Twilight answered, a serious look on her face. She takes off her crown and says, "Can anyone tell me when lunch is?"

Just then, JARVIS cones on and says, "Mr Stark, you're late for a meeting... again. Ms Potts is going ballistic."

"Tell her that I'm in the middle of something important!" Tony yells.

"I will, sir. Oh, by the way, it's almost lunchtime," JARVIS reminds him.

"Thank goodness!" Twilight sighed. "I'm starving!"

"Do you like pizza or schwarma?" Tasha asked. "Or do you prefer a PB&J?"

"I don't really know any of those except pizza," Twilight said, "but it's not that good. Do you have a yogurt parfait with extra oats?" she asked, remembering her favorite dessert from the last time she went through the portal.

"Actually, we do," Clint said, "but one question: are you a horse? I mean, not a lot of people I know like oats."

"I was an alicorn where I come from," Twilight replied with a matter-of-factly tone, "so don't judge me for my taste in food."

Clint dodged a punch from the Hulk. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Loki looked at the Crystal Heart that he had recently stolen, and felt pretty satisfied with himself.

"Sir?" one of his minions said, sounding frightened. "We've just learned from one of our informants that someone from that other world is searching for the crystal artifact that you stole."

"We'll find them, I know it," Loki replied, sounding confident. "I knew that she would come out for it. I'm not after the Heart's power; I'm after hers."


	4. Good Talks

Twilight and her newfound teammates sat down to lunch, and everyone talked except for Twilight, who quietly ate her yogurt parfait. Tasha stopped talking and sat by Twilight, asking her, "Is everything all right?"

"I guess," Twilight said, sounding uncertain. "It's just... I'm just getting used to all this, I'm thinking of my friends back in Equestria, and the Heart is still out there with Loki. I gotta find it and get it back to Equestria before too much damage is on my home."

"Hey, we all gotta make sacrifices to save our homes," Steve said, who had just also noticed that Twilight wasn't looking too hot. "I was frozen solid in ice for a long time as a price for saving my home and the world from HYDRA. Besides, it's not just your home that's in danger, it's ours, as well. We'll help you, no matter what."

Twilight grinned at these two heroes and said, "Thanks, guys. I guess I needed that."

She then opened up more to them and told of them of what Equestria was like. She told them of the species of ponies there were and their roles. She told them of some of her royal duties as princess, and her adventures with her friends and the Elements of Harmony.

After lunch, Tony gave her a grand tour of the tower. She chose a room that, from the way she talked at lunch, was not suprising- the library. Tony let her have free range of the books, and she dove in, saying, "Call me if anything comes up on the Crystal Heart."

* * *

"Everything is in place, my lord," the servant says to Loki, who is turning the Crystal Heart over and over in his hands.

"Good," Loki replies, and an evil smile stretches across his face in anticipation. "Now we shall take back the portal, and lure Twilight Sparkle to us."

* * *

Nick Fury runs to the bridge of the SHIELD helicarrier and says, "What's the situation?"

One of the agents say, "It seems to be someone coming in, and with hostile intent, I'll add."

Suddenly, the ship rocks. The screens turn red, and Fury says, "Damn. We've been hit! All units to the hole!"

Meanwhile, two men sneak into the room with the portal, and manage to pick up the heavy wall mirror. They say something into their watches and disappear.

After the attack was stopped, Fury ran straight to the portal room and goes ballistic when he sees that the portal is gone. He takes out his phone and punches in the Avengers' phone number.

* * *

"Sir, Director Fury's calling, and it seems urgent," JARVIS pipes up. Tony says, "Put him on speaker."

Fury's voice booms, sounding angry, "Stark! Where's Twilight?"

"She's reading in the library. JARVIS, can you get her in here?"

"Most certainly, sir," JARVIS says, and a few moments later, Twilight comes in and says, "What's going on?"

Fury says, "Twilight, we have a problem. Even if you do get your artifact, we might not be able to get you home."

"The portal's gone?!" Twilight says with disbelief.

"Taken within the past ten minutes with no sign as to where it was taken," Fury replied.

Tony says, "Loki must have sent in men to take it."

"That actually speeds things up for us," Twilight says.

"How?" Fury says with skepticism.

"We find Loki, we find the Heart, we find the portal!" Twilight says with confidence.

"Loki's probably setting up a trap for you, though, Twilight," Tony says with caution, "so I'm saying now, be careful."

"I will. Don't worry," Twilight says, and continues, "If anything else comes up, I'll be either in the library or the training room."

She leaves the room, skipping as she goes along, and Tony sighs and says, "I hope she's right."

"Me too, for all your sorry butts," Fury replies, then hangs up.


	5. A Tough Decision

"Sir, Director Fury's calling you, and he seems anxious," JARVIS said.

"Put him on the line," Tony replies, sounding annoyed. He was searching his hacked-into satellite links for any sign of the portal and the Crystal Heart. Two days had passed since Twilight first came to Earth, and Loki hadn't been found, yet.

Fury sounds almost excited and impatient as he says, "Stark, I think I've found what you're looking for. There's a strange energy reading coming from Sweden. That may be where Loki's hiding."

"I'll tell Twilight. We'll set out as soon as we get everyone here," Tony says, excited at this advancement. He hangs up on Fury and says, "Avengers, meet me at the quinjet hangar. We've found Loki."

The Avengers all hurry to the hangar. By then, Twilight had made a suit: a tight purple jumpsuit with a belt with her cutie mark as its securing point, and purple combat boots. They all boarded the quinjet, and blasted off for Sweden.

* * *

"They are on their way here, my lord," a servant said to Loki.

"They?" Loki asked.

"Twilight has found some new allies, my lord. The Avengers."

"They will be sorry they came."

Loki then looked at his five prisoners: Twilight's friends. They used all they had to try and escape, but all in vain. Loki reminded them, "I think you forgot: I used Asgardian magic with the power of the Crystal Heart to trap you. With your help, I can take control of Twilight Sparkle and take over Earth and Equestria."

"You'll never get away with this, Loki! Twilight can stop you in your tracks!" Applejack yelled in defiance, and her other trapped friends yelled out in agreement.

"Oh, I think otherwise. You'll see soon," Loki said confidently, "because here she comes now."

* * *

The Avengers ran- or flew- out of the quinjet with Twilight in the lead. She did a tracking spell and easily found where Loki was hiding out. When they arrived, however, Loki's minions ambushed them, but the Avengers easily fought them off. They ran into the entrance (Twilight in the lead, again) to run into five young women tied in magical bonds. Twilight quickly realized who they were: her friends.

"Twilight! Get away from here as fast as you can! It's a trap!" They all cried out.

"I'm not leaving until I get you guys out of here!" Twilight protested as she tried every spell he knew to try to get them free.

Nothing worked, and she heard an evil chuckle coming from the next room. She ran in and confronted who seemed to be Loki. He said, "I see you have tried to free your friends, Twilight Sparkle. I must tell you now, only I can free them. I used the power of the Crystal Heart to capture them. Now, you have a choice: join me and free your friends, or refuse and see your friends suffer, possibly die, until I convince you to join me, anyways. Make your decision."


	6. Goodbye Maybe

Twilight stood where she was, stock still except for her head, which turns from Loki to her friends and back. The Avengers, looking into the room without being able to get in due to Loki's magic, were only able to attempt to free Twilight's friends. Captain America and Black Widow are the ones who try to help the girls know that they were friends, not foes. Just as they began holding hands (for comforting purposes) a strange glow began to envelop the pony girls and the Avengers.

As Twilight saw this, she began to be filled with hope, and says, "No, Loki. I will not allow you to have my magic even for the life of those I love most dearly. What you would do with my magic is not worth their lives."

Loki shrugged and said, "You asked for it," and sent a bolt of magic towards the friends. However, when it hits home, the girls come out unharmed and free of their bonds. They and the Avengers walked through Loki's magic shield, sending a bolt of fear through the hard-shelled villain. "What?! How is this possible?! That shield was from magic amplified by the Crystal Heart! How did you get through?!" His rage was obvious.

Twilight realized what happened and said her thoughts aloud: "My friends from Equestria and the Avengers both are connected, but not because of me. They are connected through the Elements of Harmony, something that you have overlooked, Loki."

As she spoke, the pony girls grew extra hair extensions that served as tails, and pony ears grew from their heads. The pegasi grew wings as well. The Avengers grasped the hand of the girl whose Element they shared with: Captain America with Applejack for the element of Honesty, Hulk with Rainbow Dash for Loyalty, Black Widow with Fluttershy for Kindness, Hawkeye and Pinkie Pie with Laughter, and Iron Man with Rarity and Generosity. Thor reached Mjollnir towards Twilight, allowing her to grab its handle. She had also grown a tail, pony ears and wings. She continued, "The Crystal Heart may be in your possession, Loki, but there is a magic that you cannot fight against, a magic that ties us all together: the Magic of Friendship!"

She , the Avengers, and her Equestrian friends charged at Loki with not just the abilities of the Avengers but also the magic in all the girls, who were now becoming streaked with colors of the rainbow. Loki had no time to react before their attack hit home and retrieved the Heart.

* * *

With Loki behind bars and the pony girls and the Heart back in Equestria, Twilight knew that it was time to say goodbye to her new friends: the Avengers. "Bye, everyone," she said, placing her crown on her head (she had left it on the counter in the recreation room on the first day) and giving hugs.

Thor said, "A goodbye may not be necessary, Twilight. I have been speaking with my father, Odin, and we have figured out a plan to meet you more often than every thirty moons. He will perform a special spell on the portal that will allow it to open for a week whenever we desperately need your assistance. However, you must be at the other end of the portal helping him out so he can do the spell correctly."

Twilight was elated. She asked excitedly, "What do I need to do?"

Thor replied, "You must hold on to a high concentration of magic that Odin sends through. Can you handle it?" he then asked with concern in his voice.

"Thor, I've housed all the alicorn magic in Equestria and survived. I think I'll handle Odin's magic. Do I have to use my magic or my hooves?"

"Your magic is the best way to hold it."

"Yay!" The Avengers joined Twilight in her excitement.

Fury (he was in there since the conversation began) said, "We should keep the portal in the Avengers tower, for safekeeping. I'm trusting you more than I trust my own men. Don't break it." He then walked out of the room.

"When can we start?" Twilight asked.

"Now," said a man who had walked in just as Fury walked out. "My name is Odin, Twilight. Are you ready?"


	7. The Last Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter in a story of short chapters! Then again, I wrote this five years ago. Damn, it's been that long?
> 
> Either way, I am glad to finally put this story from FanFiction to Ao3! This was one of my most popular fanfictions on that site, and it spawned two sequals, which I will post as soon as I can!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Twilight walked through the portal, then said, "Ready!" A golden swirl of magic came through, and Twilight used her magic to grab on tight. A strange sensation tingled in her horn that spread throughout her body, hooves and wings and all. When the spell ended, the golden swirl slowly disappeared.

Applejack is the first to ask, "Why was Loki after your power?"

"He must have thought that it would be strong enough combined with his to take over that world, and maybe Equestria with it," Twilight replied. "Come on," she said. "Let's go home."


End file.
